Truth or Dare (Oneshot)
by solluxfaic
Summary: Karkat and Sollux and a few other trolls are dragged to Terezi's hive for some kind of sleepover party and Karkat discovers something very interesting about Sollux. Oneshot. I wrote this about a year ago so sorry if its not the best. T for Karkat's mouth.


You cross your arms over your chest and ask yourself for possibly the twentieth time that night, "Why the fuck am I even here?"

Out of all of the meaningful things you could be doing at the moment, rather than wasting you time at some extremely stupid sleep over party with someone's god-forsaken smelly socks covering your horns, you are here - and doing just that.

"Your turn," Terezi cackled after making a comment on how unappetizing you smelled with those socks over your horns. You growl and look over at possibly the only other at least half-sane troll other than yourself in this gathering.

"Sollux," You bark so he could hear you, not that he couldn't but he had taken out a husktop that seemingly appeared magically out of thin air but you don't question it. Knowing him, he could smuggle a husktop anywhere he wanted to. "Truth or dare?"

He glanced up boredly, an annoyed look on his face as he shuts the husktop, "Dare." He stands up and waits for you near the door to the other room, nicknamed "The Dare-Giving Room" for the purpose of this god-awful game.

You soon follow and let interesting dares run through your thinkpan. You drag him into the cramped and dimly lit room and shut the door, gazing up at his eyes. You knew these eyes, you knew this troll. He was your best friend and you have been keeping a major secret from him concerning how you really felt about him, but now was not the time to bring it up. But of course, you could find some subtle way of finding out one thing he kept nearly locked down from any other troll's knowledge.

"Are you jutht going to thtand there all night, KK? I know I'm pretty goddamn gorgeouth, but pleathe control your thwooning for five thecondth tho I can get my dare athhigned and over with," He hissed with an annoyed expression, crossing his thin, long arms over his chest. You would need to remind him to eat more often. He was always pretty thin but it always worried you. You were fairly thin yourself, but shorter and more muscular, but next to Sollux you looked like you could be the most well-fed troll on Alternia.

You snap out of your thoughts and make a sarcastic move to pretend to be in deep thought, though you already knew what you were going to ask him. You snap your fingers with a mock sense of an idea, "I dare you to kiss your flushcrush, you insufferable fucknut."

He uncrosses his arms and lifts a hand to make an excuse but you are quick to reach up and cover his mouth with you hand, "No but's, assbag, you have to fucking do it, or so help me, I will find a much worse dare than that."

Your hand is pried away from his mouth with his own and he grumbles, "Well, what if they aren't even here right now? Then what, KK?"

"Bullshit, Captor. You and I both know that they are, in fact, fucking here. You've been acting even more goddamn antisocial than you normally do. Hell, you barely even talked to your cackling, insane morial. And she is the host to this parade of idiocy!" You snap at the psionic.

He glares almost defensively at you and recrosses his lanky arms. "Well maybe I have a fucking headache, maybe the voiceth are too loud for me to function. You can be thuch an idiot, there are a shitton of reathonth why I might be even more 'antithocial' than I normally am. But you, mithter all-up-in-everyoneth-quadrant-buthinethh, automatically athhume it'th becauthe my flush-crush ith here," He lisps, his fangs almost baring at you.

"Oh my god, Sollux, calm the hell down. It's a simple fucking dare, or are you too much of an incompetent wriggler to do it?" You tease. It's obvious that your best friend was getting pretty irritated at you but you could give less fucks at the moment.

He glares down at you, about to say something else but stopping himself and replying cooly, "Fine." The next thing you know, there is a pair of bony hands gripping your shirt and tugging you upwards towards your friend as he bent down. His lips briefly brushed your's and before you could react, before your mind processed what was happening, Sollux had already left the room.

You touch your lips with one of your hands, asking if that really just happened and was he really sincere or was he just fucking with you?

You stare at the screen of the television, playing a romcom that you brought with you. Everyone in sight passed out somewhere but you couldn't sleep, as the usual. Damn night terrors. But you payed no attention to the movie at all. Your mind was still trapped in what happened earlier.

He needs to talk to you. You need to get things sorted out and you don't have goddamn time for a movie right now. Reaching for the remote, you shut the movie off as well as the television. Sollux had escaped to another room in Terezi's hive. Knowing him, he's been staying up coding this whole time after the dreaded Truth or Dare game had ended.

You saunter down the hall, glancing into rooms every now and then to see if he was in there. Most of the time, the rooms were filled with scalemates, nooses, chalk, or a mixture of two or three. You pause in front of a closed door around the end of the hall, hearing a soft tik-tak sound.

You take no hesitation to open the door, but quietly. You tiptoe into the room and he isn't facing you. He's sitting on a pile of scalemates with a long coding page open, obviously concentrating. He must have heard you, though, because he sighs, "TZ for the latht fucking time, I'm fine. And no, you thtill can't thneak up on me that eathily, even in the middle of the day."

He thinks you're Terezi, which you are obviously not. You clear your throat a bit, just so he could hear a bit of your voice, which was obviously not Terezi's. He freezes instantly and closes the coding page. He doesn't say anything though.

"Sollux," You step around the pile of scalemates so you're standing next to where he's nested himself into it. "What the fuck was that about earlier?" You ask, trying not to sound too harsh. You know that the harsher you sound, the less likely that he will answer you.

"What wath what about earlier? How much earlier? What did I do?" He replies. Great, now he's playing dumb. Just what you need right now.

"You know damn well what I mean, shitsponge. Now stop being a mockingly moronic asshole and talk," You hiss, slowly settling yourself down in the pile next to him, but a good distance away. You pull your knees up to your chest and face him with your chin on your knees.

"And you're thaying that I'm the idiot, you told me to kithh my flushcrush ath my dare tho I did, fucknub. It'th ath thimple ath that," He says quietly, with a hint of that smartass tone he got, coincidentally, half of the time he spoke. He shuts the lid of his husktop and seems to avoid eye contact with you; of course you never really knew where he was looking with those eyes of his but you could get a general idea if you looked hard enough.

"Let me get this straight. You're... Flushed for me? You're not just fucking with my emotions, right? Because I swear to god if you are I'm going to fucking-"

He interrupts your soon-to-be rant with a sharp, "KK." He rubs his eyes under his glasses and continues speaking, "Shut the fuck up. Thtop doubting everything. You know damn well that I hate talking about my feelingth, let alone exprethhing them. I mean, really. Yeth I'm flushed for you, and no, I don't expect you to reciprocate which you probably don't anywayth."

You slowly scoot closer to him in the pile, looking up at him and your eyes were probably wide with relief or somewhat happiness or something else dumb and stupid like your romcoms. "And what the fuck would happen if those 'stupid' feelings were reciprocated?" You ask quietly.

He shrugs slightly, "Yeah sure, you're flushed for me, nice on- wait now are you being theriouth? Like in all honethty you feel that way for me?" He looks at you curiously, as if scanning your thinkpan for answer- wait Sollux can't do that, he told you he can't do that. But he was definitely scanning your face for answers.

"Now who's being the doubty one douchemuffin?" You ask sarcastically and slowly wrap your arms around him.

He chuckles and rubs your back, returning the hug and you thought you could almost hear a soft buzzing noise from his throat. What a weirdass purr. You hate to admit, you do find it kind of endearing, though. And calming, very calming, so calming that you feel your eyelids get heavier, as it someone was slowly putting weights on them.

The last thing you feel as you fall asleep is the warmth of Sollux's body, his arms snugly around you and you feel kind of fucking happy.


End file.
